


The Novitiate

by AbbessRosaria



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbessRosaria/pseuds/AbbessRosaria
Summary: Esmeralda is a novice Sister, only just starting out in the Church of Ghost where she believes she can find a sense of self. She still has much to learn from the Church's teachings and questions if she has really found a home in this place when the other Sisters of the cloister aren't so kind to her.Her position in the Church is threatened when she runs late to one of the most important events for the entire congregation, the inauguration of Papa Emeritus III. Mother Imperator is not happy.What events shall transpire from this little mishap?Rated M for potential smut





	1. Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction taken from my Tumblr account @the-unholy-abbey-of-ghost. This can also be found on my Wattpad account. Same username as my ao3.

The sound of the alarm's obnoxious buzzing pulled her out of sleep. Her hand rose, lazily searching for the snooze button. Just five more minutes and that's all. Her fingers brushed over a spherical bump, she had found the button. With a click, the alarm was quieted. Esmeralda then rolled over and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

She next woke to the sound of a loud voice leaking through her cracked open window. Her groggy mind struggled to understand the words but she immediately recognized the voice. Her eyes snapped open, Mother Imperator.

"Shit!" Esmeralda shot out of bed and glanced at her alarm clock. She had slept in an extra thirty minutes. She gasped and wondered why her alarm had not gone off after just five. Contemplating this a second, her eyes widened. She had accidentally turned her alarm off rather than hitting the snooze button.

The sound of Mother Imperator's voice echoing from the Chapel of Ritual nearby sent a chill through her blood. She was late, she was so, so, so fucking late. She ran to the bathroom, tearing off her clothes and began to immediately splash her face with cold water then proceeded to throw on her black ankle length dress and socks while attempting to brush her teeth at the same time. She was careful not to spill any foamy toothpaste, she rinsed her mouth and threw on her black shoes before adorning her white nun habit and Grucifix pendant. There would be no time for elaborate make up and so she settled for mascara and tinted lip balm. She checked the vicinity of her room and made sure she had everything she needed before rushing out the door, being sure to lock it.

She took off down the monastery halls at full sprint. If it were not for Mother Imperator's screeching voice, she may not have woken up. The Chapel of Ritual was linked to the monastery and her quarters were quite close to it. She had absolutely no reason to be late, she knew that. Any penalties would be on her shoulders and she was riding on a lot right now. After a few minutes of running, she stood before the Chapel doors, huffing and puffing, sweat threatened to trickle down her brow.

Mother Imperator's voice raged on. Esmeralda vaguely made out the words "older" and "predecessor", she was making a speech about the Church's previous Papa. This meant that Esmeralda did not miss the most important part of this event.

She took a moment to collect herself and grasped the door handles with bated breath and slowly turned the knob to keep quiet. Pulling the doors open, Mother Imperator was no longer speaking and all eyes were on her. Including the man sitting in the cathedra wearing black and gold papal robes, minus a mitre which drew attention to his sleek black hair. His mismatched eyes grew wide for only a second, other than that his corpse painted face was void of expression. If anything the man almost looked bored.

Esmeralda felt her ears and cheeks grow hot and her knees buckled under her own weight. She knew she was about to be singled out more than what she was already.

"Esmeralda. I see you've finally decided to show your face after all." Mother Imperator narrowed her eyes at the young Sister of Sin to be. "Your position as a novitiate to this flock certainly does not excuse you from missing such an important event as this, the inauguration of your next Papa!" Her voice raised even louder with every word. "As your vocation director, I might reconsider your position in the Church! I'll have you thrown out of this fold-!"

"Now, Mother Abbess." The man in the cathedra turned his head towards Mother Imperator. "Let the girl be, I implore you." His gaze then shifted to Esmeralda again. "This was an honest mistake, I'm sure. Do not cast her away, I vouch for her continued pursuit of our teachings."

He had interrupted Mother Imperator's threats and she seemed to have bitten back any unkind words that she may have wanted to say. She then turned her attention back to Esmeralda. "Your new Papa has chosen to overlook your "honest mistake". Step before His Hellish Grace and apologize for this grievance against him and be sure to thank him for his kindness." She commanded.

Esmeralda's knees continued to buckle as she stepped forward, step by step, each moment dragged on. All the while she kept her eyes on the marble floor.

"Faster! We haven't got all day! And wipe that pitiful look off your face!" Mother Imperator's voice rose once more.

The novice Sister raised her head and straightened her posture. She willed her feet to move faster, nearly tripping herself in the process. She recovered from her little stumble and stopped in front of the cathedra, lowering herself to her knees and clasped her hands together. She raised her eyes to meet his and swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking. "Most Infernal Father. I-I,"she stammered. "I apologize for the inconvenience of my tardiness. Thank you for your kindness and letting me stay in your fold."

Papa seemed to have softened his features and appeared a tad more relaxed. She wondered if it was meant to ease her nerves, she heard rumors that he was more liberal than his older brother but she still found him intimidating. He moved on to speak. "Rise, my child. You are forgiven. Please have a seat here at the front and we can continue with the ceremony." He gestured to the pew just behind her where his Nameless Ghouls and a few Sisters of Sin sat.

She retreated from the cathedra and took her seat in an open spot, not missing the soft snickers and giggles coming from the Sisters of Sin next to her.

"We may continue." Papa announced.

With a nod then a glare at Esmeralda she began to speak again.

"Today marks the beginning of a new era. Many of you seemed to have thought very little of the younger brother of our beloved Papa Emeritus the Second." The old woman's voice boomed throughout the entirety of the room. "I stand here to tell you that you were wrong! Shame on you! Shame on those in the clergy that have looked down upon the face of our very soon to be new ruler! You would all be excommunicated had I a mind to do so!" The old woman took a deep breath as of recollecting her thoughts. "Now, moving on to more important matters. This great Unholy Place designed to serve our Dark Lord is now being passed down into the hands of a new ruler! And to officially pass down the torch. I welcome our former Papa to the altar."

From a room behind the altar, emerged the Church's previous Papa. Clad in black with a fedora top it all off. His eyes were the same mismatched colors of his younger brother. This was the first time Esmeralda had ever seen him in person. She joined the church right at the end of his reign and had yet to see him until now.

"Ah, Hello. It was a good few years with you and we've shared a good many memories together." He smirked and briefly glanced at the two Sisters sitting next to Esmeralda whom giggled sensually. She heard the stories about the ruling Papa choosing any of the Sisters he wanted so that he could bed them. The brief interaction was a confirmation to that matter, she momentarily wondered if she would be able to perform such a task if it ever came down to it. It was one thing to service a Ghoul or another member of the clergy but Papa himself was another story. Her cheeks began to warm at the thought.

"Alas, I must now leave you all." He continued. "However, remember these final words and remember them well." He paused a moment. "If you have Ghost..."

"You have everything!" The mass concluded.

"I now present to you, my younger brother. Papa Emeritus the Third!" A Sister of Sin that Esmeralda had failed to notice in her moments of embarrassment emerged from the right of the room, carrying a red cushion with a cream and gold mitre atop. The second Papa lifted the mitre and motioned for his brother to stand. For once, the third Papa gave a hint of a smile and rose to his feet to meet his elder sibling. "In Lucifer's name, I pass all the power of the Church to you."

The mitre was placed upon the younger brother's head. Papa Emeritus III then motioned for the mass to rise. "I will do my best to lead proudly. I look forward to the years to come with you all."

"Hail Papa! Hail Ghost!" The mass chanted albeit Esmeralda felt less enthusiastic about it after her earlier fiasco. The new Papa seemed to have noticed and smiled directly at her which caused her to momentarily still. He somehow looked more intimidating with the mitre on.

The ceremony was concluded and everyone gathered in celebration, picking who they would sit with at the feast that afternoon. Papa III spent time talking to his older brother and the Ghouls had gathered to them as well.

A taller Sister that had been sitting next to Esmeralda stood before her, hand poised at her hip. "That was real smooth, Esmee. Looked real graceful walking up to The Father Infernal like that." Athaliah the dark haired Sister spoke. Her olive skin glowed in the light of the room. Her plump red lips, curved into a smirk.

"I was nervous and I arrived late..." Esmeralda explained.

An ivory skinned, red headed Sister joined Athaliah's side. "You're lucky that Mother Imperator won't be able to throw you out after all. You'd be out of here right as you walked through those doors for that stunt. His Infernal Majesty must have been feeling really merciful on his special day." Sapphira's strawberry pink lips matched the other Sister's smirk.

Athaliah moved past Esmeralda. "Luck won't always be on your side for much longer, one more screw up and you'll be kicked out of the cloister." With that, she left, probably to flirt with one of the Ghouls that had broken away from the rest. Sapphira gave Esmeralda a glare before joining Athaliah's side.

Esmeralda sighed. The Sisters won't be letting her live this day down and she probably deserved it. Mother Imperator often highlighted the importance of punctuality and she had made a bad start for herself, being late to one of the most important ceremonies of the Church.

Slowly, the mass began to exit the Chapel. It took a while for the room to clear with the entire congregation having filled it. Esmeralda waited until the space had been mostly emptied before moving away from the pew. There was weight placed on her right shoulder and she turned to be faced with the third Papa with his hand placed upon her shoulder. "Infernal Father!" She exclaimed in surprise. She waited for him to speak.

His face appeared serious as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "After the feast, return to the Chapel for confession." He then raised himself upright again and walked down the aisle to leave the room.

She was in trouble and time spent in confession proved it. Ironically this would be her first confession. She had hoped that her first would have been a more formal thing, something done out of routine and obligation to the Church.

After the room was completely clear, she solemnly made her way to the feasting hall where she sat with a few other novice Sisters. Many of whom seemed to share similar opinions to Sister Imperator and claimed that she wasn't taking her vocation seriously.

All except one at least, Clarisse. She was new to the fold, a fresh novice having just entered the Church some time after Esmeralda. The girl had barely turned eighteen a month ago and was thankfully easy to get along with. "So, I saw what happened. I was sitting in the back. I'm sorry you went through all of that.."

"Please don't. I deserved it."

"It was sort of your fault for being late but Mother Imperator was harsh about it."

"As she usually is, Clarisse."

Clarisse nodded silently, continuing with her meal.

Esmeralda was less interested in eating and was more concerned about how things would go after the meal. She would occasionally glance at Papa from where she sat, which was at the back of the hall. He was surrounded by all his Ghouls and dining with his older brother in merriment. This would be one of few times that Papa dined with the congregation, from what she heard, the Papas often took their meals in their private quarters.

He must have felt the feeling of eyes on him and glanced up, searching until his eyes landed on her. He raised a cup of wine and nodded his head in recognition before turning back to his brother. Esmeralda's heart skipped a beat. She was sure that he was going to have a few choice words with her later.

The meal concluded within the hour and the congregation began to disperse. The cloister of Sisters were given this day off in celebration of their newly inaugurated Papa. Esmeralda had made plans with Clarisse later that day but now they would have to wait. "Clarisse, I'll have to meet with you another time. The Infernal Father has commanded me to meet for confessional."

At this, Clarisse's eyes widened. She may have been new but she was observant and knew that it was serious if Papa himself was demanding confessional. She was aware that confession was normally performed by the Aether Ghoul, Omega who often acted as Priest within the Church. "Good luck and may the Dark Ones be on your side, Sister."

Esmeralda nodded and made her way back to the Chapel of Ritual where she was sure that Papa was already waiting for her. She slowly pulled the doors open and entered the room, being sure to shut the door quietly behind her.

"Ah, so you've made it, my dear!" His voice sounded jovial. Speak of the devil. She was greeted with the sight of him dressed down to a crisp black and white suit, appearing very dapper. This was definitely not how he was during his inauguration. He was already standing in front of the black confessional booth a few feet away from her.

Esmeralda nodded meekly in response, despite his toned down appearance. He was still a powerful man that intimidated her. "Y-yes. I arrived as soon as I was able to." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Good, come then. I shall be taking your confession now." He then proceeded to enter one side of the booth, closing the door behind him. Esmeralda took a deep breath before following suit, taking her seat. Once inside, only a screen was separating her and the Church's new dark Pope.

After a moment's pause, she began. "Forgive me Father for I've committed injustice against the Church."

"Tell me, what is your name?" He asked her.

"Esmeralda."

"That's a beautiful name, do you plan on taking a Sinner's name once your year as novitiate is up?"

"Yes, I do.."

"Shame. You should definitely keep your baptismal name." He said softly, "ah, but that's not my choice is it, hm?" He chuckled lightly.

He was right in saying that it was her baptismal name but how did he know that? "Infernal Father, if I may inquire...how do you know that I was baptized as an infant?"

"Please just call me Papa!" He insisted. "And the Church requires us to collect background information on all of it's followers. It gives us a better understanding of who we are accepting into our fold. You, my dear have strayed very far from our Lord's nemesis. You are from a Catholic family, no? Most of what we do here should be feeling somewhat familiar to you at least."

She thought back to her life before joining the Church of Ghost. "Yes but I'm not too fond of the experiences back home...and the Church of Ghost does remind me of a Catholic church with a few minor differences, of course."

"Was it only bad experiences that have drawn you to the Church?" He asked.

Esmeralda thought back on it. "No...not per se. I just never found the spiritual connection that I was looking for. The connection not only to deity but to self as well. I found this Church later in my life and think that I might have a home in it."

"That's very good my dear, I am glad to accept you with open arms. I hope that you find what you are looking for within these walls."

"Thank you, Papa." She found herself relaxed now in his presence, realizing that he was not going to be harsh with her.

"Now moving on to the matter of your confession..." Papa began. "Why were you late to the inauguration?" She tensed and held her breath. "Relax, dear. I'm not mad. I'm only curious. What's the story, hm? I hope it's a good one." He chuckled again, melting away her fears once more.

"I accidentally turned my alarm off rather than hitting the snooze button..." She looked down, ashamed at her lame excuse for an answer. To her surprise, he laughed heartily at her response.

"Bad morning, was it? Oh, my dear. I know how it is. I slept in all the time when I was much younger. It got me into my fair share of trouble growing up. Tell me, how ever did you manage to still make it as early as you did?"

"Mother Imperator was screaming at the top of her lungs. That is what woke me up." She stated, feeling more comfortable with him as the conversation carried on. He had broken out into more laughter.

"Yes that wretched woman could never maintain even a moderate level of speaking! All the years that I've known that old bat, she's always been strict with the rules. I detested all of them. Let me tell you, I plan to make big changes to the Church. I'm starting with how that woman runs things! I've waited years to do so and now is finally the time! But ah...Don't tell anyone I said so." He had leaned over to whisper the last part in her ear.

"I promise not to tell a soul, Papa." Esmeralda stated, knowing that there would be hope for her here after all.

"Very good, this concludes your confession." He stood and he waited for her to do the same before exiting his side of the booth. He opened her door with his gloved hand outstretched to her. She grasped his and he helped her out of the booth. He continued to hold her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Until next time, Esmeralda."

Although the gesture was traditional for partings and greetings within the Church, it still warmed her cheeks and raised her heart rate. The man was charming and it didn't make it easy on her. "Thank you for taking my confession, Papa."

"It was no trouble." He released her hand. "Oh, before you go. Do try not to get into anymore trouble, hm?" He tilted his head to her. "I do not mind these one on one sessions. It was rather pleasant to speak with you but I'm sure Mother Imperator might not feel the same way, ah?" He winked at her.

Esmeralda smiled up at him. "I promise to try harder next time, Papa."

"Good, have a good evening then Esmeralda. I'll see you at the next mass."

"You have good evening as well, Papa. I'll see you at mass." She nodded her head to him respectfully and exited the Chapel to return to her quarters. On the way, she was regretfully spotted by Mother Imperator.

"Esmeralda. Where have you been?" She demanded, eyes glaring down at her.

Esmeralda knew she wouldn't be able to talk about Papa so informally as he had been with her so she answered the way she knew she wanted to hear. "The Infernal Father had called me personally to confession..." Esmeralda said solemnly, looking down at the floor.

"Serves you right. I hope he really had something to say to you. You won't be late again now, won't you?"  
She raised her head back up to meet the old woman's fiery gaze. "I won't, Mother Imperator. The Infernal Father has made sure of that."

"Good. Off with you now." Esmeralda nodded to her and hastily made her way back to her quarters. It was late noon when it was all finally over. She ultimately decided that she would talk to Clarisse tomorrow at breakfast before mass. For now she would rest and forget about today's stress.


	2. Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers around for mass, it's a bit different than usual thanks to Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I sort of rushed the chapter towards the end, I apologize

"So, how was confession? You've made it out alive and so I'm curious." Clarisse inquired the next morning over breakfast.

 

Esmeralda set aside her tea. "He only asked why I was late."

 

"And you told him?"

 

"That I had accidentally slept in."

 

Clarisse mock chastised her with a flick of her wrist and pointer finger. "Tsk tsk, Sister." She lowered her wrist back down to pick up her fork. "What was his response? Has he specified a penance for your actions?"

 

Esmeralda shook her head side to side."Actually, no. He just laughed it off. Literally, laughed it off. He didn't seem to mind at all. You'd think that he would be pissed for a member of his clergy to arrive late to his own ceremony." She then resumed to sipping her hot beverage.

 

The younger Sister cocked her head in curious bewilderment. "That's...good? I think. A little on the unexpected side though..."

With a sigh, Esmeralda sat in thought for a moment. "I know that I was not here for the reign of the second Papa but I've heard the stories of how strict he was about the Church. I don't know what to make of his younger brother. He was quite friendly."

"All devils have their tricks and charms." Clarisse looked at her friend with a warning gaze. "Perhaps he was only being lenient with you because you're a novice. Whose to say that he would not dish out some harsh punishment the next time or to someone whose had more experience with the Church? Be careful, Sister."

 

As Esmeralda was about to speak, she spotted the time on the on the roman numeral clock embedded into the stone wall. "It looks like it's time to go."

 

The two Sisters then rose from their seats to begin the short journey to the Chapel of Ritual. Clarisse was an early bird and often liked to leave for mass well before the bells chimed. It ensured that seating was available. Or so she said. The pews would be empty but the room itself was usually being prepared by the Ghouls.

They arrived at their destination, the doors were open so that the congregation could pour in right after the bell chimed for mass. Once inside, Clarisse took her spot in the very back pew with Esmeralda following after her. All was quiet save for the Air Ghoul softly playing the intro tune to Monstrance Clock on the pipe organ in the left hand corner of the room.

 

The Earth Ghoul was setting up the altar and lighting candles. When he was finished preparing the front of the room, he turned to walk to the back so that he could light the candles there also.

 

"Good morning, ladies." He said casually as he passed their pew.

 

"Good morning, Earth Ghoul." The two said.

Esmeralda didn't miss the way Clarisse had been staring at his every move or the dreamy way she greeted him. Somehow in her short time in the Church, she had developed a bit of an infatuation with him. There was no telling how or why it happened. Perhaps it was his voice or the way that he carried himself? There was no real answer and she never bothered to bring it up to Clarisse either.

The Water Ghoul and Alpha who would normally be helping in preparations in some way were absent, they must have had classes today. The Ghouls in the clergy would often assume roles as educational leaders from within the ministry. Water and Alpha were usually the first to be appointed to teach new members of the congregation. As for Omega, he was most likely somewhere in the back rooms, readying himself for today's mass.

There was still about fifteen minutes before mass, Air had switched to an even more solemn tune as he continued to warm up his fingers. Esmeralda closed her eyes and leaned back onto the pew, immersing herself into the meditative state that the soft organ playing was inducing upon her.

 

"Good morning, Esmeralda. I see that you're early." A familiar voice quietly said near her. She awoke from her trance with a little jolt, startled to find Papa standing next to the pew, wearing the same black and white suit from yesterday. "I haven't woken you, have I?"

She peered up at him to find him smiling gently. "Good morning, Papa!" She bowed her head slightly. "No, you haven't. I was just resting my eyes. The organ is soothing." She explained herself.

"Ah, yes. Air certainly is talented with the organ, is he not?" He turned his attention to the Air Ghoul who had looked over his shoulder at the two and gave a curt nod of recognition before returning his focus to the keys.

 

Esmeralda wondered what emotion had been hidden under the mask, the man hardly said a word. "I agree, he's wonderful."

 

Papa hummed his approval. "I'm glad you think so." He lifted his arm and pulled back the black sleeve away from his glove to look at a watch. "There's about ten minutes still before mass, why not use that time to rest up, ah?" He lowered his arm and patted her shoulder softly. "I must finish any necessary preparations. I'll see you during the service." He nodded his head to her before taking off for the back room.

Clarisse had watched the whole encounter and leaned over to Esmeralda. "I see that someone has become quite familiar with our new Pope." She whispered. "Tell me, what really happened during confession, hm?"

 

Esmeralda gasped at her insinuation. "Sister, absolutely nothing like that happened!"

 

"You addressed him as merely "Papa", only the Sisters who have had the honors of bedding our most Infernal Father address him so familiarly. Sister, if there is something that you're hiding, it won't be hidden for long!" She sing songed in a hushed voice.

"He told me to-"

 

"Kneel beneath his cloak?"

 

"Sister, no!" Esmeralda frowned. "He only asked me to-"

 

"Become a bad "habit" nun?" She chuckled to herself.

 

"Shh! Let me finish! He only-"

"Cast a veil of "dusk" upon your "cloister"?" She nearly snorted to herself.

 

"Sister, Clarisse. I-" Esmeralda's cheeks were growing warmer with each one.

 

"Tasted his magic potion, niveous?" The other Sister's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

Esmeralda sighed in resignation. "Fine! Get it all out of your system." Might as well let her have this one for now. The young girl was relentless, it seemed.

 

"That's all I got." She fell quiet with a smile. At last the teasing had ended. The older Sister waited a few seconds before responding and breathed deeply before continuing.

"As I was saying, Sister. His Infernal Majesty asked that I address him as "Papa." I haven't refused his request." She finally answered.

 

"I see...but would you have refused him other things?" She asked with a broad grin.

 

"Oh, Sister..." Esmeralda leaned forward to rest her forehead against the pew in front of them. A low chuckle sounded from behind them and they both turned to see Earth having finished lighting candles before a statue of Baphomet. He had been listening to the whole thing hadn't he?

"You girls." He shook his head, the corners of his blue eyes turned up. The sign of a smile. "Such nunsense." He offered his own pun and continued chuckling as he returned to the altar. Clarisse had noticeably tensed next to Esmeralda, her cheeks a bright pink.

 

Esmeralda leaned to Clarisse. "Would you refuse service to Earth Ghoul?" She whispered.

 

Before the older Sister had a chance to poke fun, the church bell chimed and people began to steadily pour into the room, filling the pews. Luckily the seats always remained near empty towards the back, and so there was more than enough elbow room to go around.

 

There was some light chatter buzzing about the room, Esmeralda swore she heard whispers of yesterday's stunt. Quick glances her way confirmed the matter. She felt her face flush with the unwanted attention and she averted her gaze downwards.

The sound of an altar bell roused the attention of the congregation and all was silent. Papa stood at the altar table, dressed in his formal robes. He set a gentle flame to some frankincense in a swinging incense burner and held it in the air, allowing it to swing like a pendulum. Esmeralda noted how he regained his intimidating presence just by a mere change of clothes. Was this really the man who had been so laid back with her?

Omega, with his guitar. Soon followed after Papa and joined in at the seat next to Air and they both began to play a rather softer sounding version of Con Clavi Con Dio. The opening procession was beginning and everyone started to sing.

"Lucifer, we are here for your praise. Evil One.

 

Our congregation sings infernal psalms and smear the smudge in bleeding palms.

 

Siamo con clavi.

 

Siamo con dio.

 

Siamo con il nostro dio scuro."

The opening procession concluded three or so minutes later and Papa set down the incense burner.

 

"Lucifer's light enlighten you." He addressed the people.

 

"And also enlighten you."

"I've been made aware that we have some new members to our fold. I welcome you. I also welcome back those who have been here during my brother's service and even our eldest brother's, our founder. Dark Lord empower his soul in the beyond! It's been quite some time since his passing. I'm sure our veteran members have seen much change here since the foundation of our Church. Well you're about to witness a bit more, aren't you?"

Some low chuckles emitted from some of the older members.

 

"I'd like to thank Omega for filling in for these services in the time between the end of my brother's service and the beginning of mine." A round of claps filled the room as Omega stood and bowed before reclaiming his seat.

 

"Furthermore, because of what happened yesterday. I've been asked by Mother Imperator to give a brief lecture on punctuality." There came a few snide remarks, snickers, and whispers. "Now stop that, that's not polite." He scolded as if talking to children and the voices were hushed. However, this didn't stop Esmeralda from sinking into her pew a little.

Papa pulled out some note cards. "Mother Imperator has given her input here." He began to flip through the cards. "Fuck that." He tossed them away, letting them scatter on the floor.

 

A few gasps sounded throughout the room. No one expected the Church's new Dark Pope to disregard anything by Mother Imperator so blatantly.

 

"Here is my say on the subject. If you're late, I'm sure there is a reason for it. We all have our days, no? We sometimes forget the time, we stain our clothes before the big event and have to raid our closets under pressure, someone puts us in a foul mood and we no longer care for being on time, or we may accidentally shut down our alarms instead of hitting the snooze button." A round of chuckles filled the room and Papa briefly glanced at Esmeralda with a smile.

"We're all only human, being late is a common mistake. Just don't go making any habits of it." Papa announced sternly. "With that said, I still have to appease Mother Abbess somehow and so I have come up with a solution to the matter. Omega and the other Ghouls will be in charge of taking attendance, if you are twenty minutes late for any event over a period of seven days, you will be spending study and religious sessions with the Air Ghoul for a duration of six weeks. He takes his job very seriously." Air looked over the crowd and nodded.

"However if you are more than thirty minutes late or are absent from any event for a period of seven days without a medical excuse, you will be spending your sessions with Mother Imperator for six weeks." Papa eyed the crowd. "None of us want that, do we? Hell no!" He chuckled to himself. There was no way that Esmeralda would be able to last with Mother Imperator. It was a good thing that being late to the inauguration was a one time deal and that she will never be late to another event again, or at least she hoped.

 

"Now that all of that has been taken care of, let us move on with the service." Papa continued.

The rest of the black mass continued with psalms to the Dark Ones, the Church's anti-Nicene creed, an observance of darker aspects of human nature, and finally concluded with the mass singing Monstrance Clock.

"Everyone have a wonderful rest of the day, for those that don't have anything scheduled, go out and fuck each other!"

 

Everyone gathered in loud laughter and smiles. It was clear that the services would be very entertaining and far less formal than what the congregation was used to. The room began to empty faster than it had filled.

 

"The entire congregation seems to be genuinely enjoying themselves." Clarisse stated.

"It's definitely not the norm but it is a wonderful change from all the formal and boring services." Esmeralda was mostly glad that all the attention seemed to be drawn away from her again.

"I think I'm going to really like this new Infernal Father, I see what you mean now. He seems to be a very relaxed person." The younger sister glanced at Papa then back to Esmeralda. "I still think something happened between the two of you though, you were barely there for half the service. I could tell your mind was elsewhere, Sister!"

 

"Sister, please. Not with so many people around!" The older sister whispered. "Besides, I was paying attention to the service."

"Sister, you locked eyes with him on a number of occasions throughout the service."

 

Had she, really? How could she have done so without realizing? Esmeralda's face flushed a bright pink.

 

"It appeared as though the both of you were communication unspoken words to one another. Or as if the two of you were disrobing each other with your eyes!" Clarisse grinned ear to ear. So,The teasing continued.

 

"Sister, please!" Esmeralda sighed.

"I'm joking, Sister. I have to be going now. I have choir next. After that speech, I don't want to be late. I'll meet with you soon. Oh and, I think the Infernal Father desires your attention." She whispered the last part. Sure enough as soon as the most of the people had left the room, Papa was making his way over to them. "Toodles, Sister!" The younger Sister chuckled softly to herself as she made her way out of the room.

 

Esmeralda sighed as she stood, feeling completely awkward while waiting for Papa to cross the short distance down the aisle.

“Esmeralda, dear! Did you enjoy the service?”

"Y-yes, Papa. It was very different from anything I've seen thus far."

 

"Ah, good, good then! Tell me, have you anything scheduled today?"

 

"I have lessons in demonic studies in an hour but after that, nothing." She wondered why he wanted to know her schedule today.

"Would you perhaps like to join me for lunch this afternoon?" His eyes gleamed hopefully.

 

What. Was this...a date? Esmeralda felt a fluttering in her chest. No, no. Couldn't be, right?

"You are a bright young member to the flock and I would like to hear any input from you regarding any changes I'd like to make. Given our little chat yesterday, I'd love to discuss the matter with you in detail." He further elaborated.

 

Right, not a date. The fluttering in her chest receded and she mentally recollected herself. "Sure, I'll join you for lunch!"

 

"Splendid! Meet me in the garden at 12:30. I like to take my lunch outside in the gazebo."

Esmeralda nodded curtly. "Will do, Papa." She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad! I must be off now to run a few things over in my office." He patted her shoulder and made a step towards the door but stopped as if he had remembered something. He turned to her, "oh, and Esmeralda. Would you be so kind as to wear something nice? Not to say that you don't already look nice, You look very pretty in your habit but it is very rewarding to dress outside the norm, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Esmeralda's cheeks tinged a light dust of pink. "I do! I'll find something to wear, I'm sure." She broke into a nervous grin.

"Good, good, my dear! I'll see you then." He grasped her hand in his and pressed her knuckle to his lips briefly before leaving the room. There was that fluttering back in her chest again. There was something to look forward to this afternoon and it made her nervous in an excited way.

 

Esmeralda walked out of the room unaware of the piercing gaze of Sister Athaliah on her back. 'The Father has picked a favorite already, has he?' The dark haired Sister thought. 'Well, he'll be delighted to get to have the experience of a more "educated" Sister, won't he?' 

She smirked to herself and strutted out of the room, heels clicking down the near empty halls.


End file.
